I Love You Because You're My Best Friend
by shannrai
Summary: Chris and Darren have known each other their entire lives and now they are playing boyfriends on 'Glee'. Now it's all well and good acting feelings, but what about when the feelings seem a little too close to home? (Bad Summary) AU CRISSCOLFER Mentions of Starkid and other Glee cast
1. Babies

**Babies**

They were each other's first friend; well that's what their parents said anyway. They were a few days apart in age and they lived next door to each other so they believed it. Darren Everett Criss was 3 days older than Christopher Paul Colfer and he never that him forget it. They shared cots and baths when their parents would visit each other and they would even have matching clothes which always looked especially cute. They watched Disney films together and their parents would smile as they would both wiggle their bodies with the music. By the time they were a few months old there was a routine; wake up, go to one of the houses, bath, watch Disney films, have a bottle, watch Disney films and nap. Time went by and soon the boys were to start school...


	2. Kindergarten

**Kindergarten**

Both boys were scared about starting school and changing the routine that they had known all their lives. They had an idea what Kindergarten would be like because Chuck, Darren's older brother, started giving them 'advice' with all the wisdom that a 7 year old had. They showed up on their first day wearing matching plaid shirts, jeans and sneakers, terrified at the size of the classroom and holding hands fiercely as if holding onto a lifeline. A couple of boys, who were a lot bigger, walked past them hitting their shoulders glaring as much as a 5 year old could.

"Dare, I'm scared" squeezing Darren's hand tighter. Darren looked at him and saw that he was close to tears so he let go (with difficulty) of Chris' hand and quickly wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders in a secure hug.

"I am too, but together we'll get through it" he whispered softly.

"Aww look at the ittle wittle girls hugging' a huge weight went into them pushing them both to the ground 'aww, do you miss your mommies? Girls!" the huge boy walked away but not before pretending to aim a kick and laughing at them as they made themselves into tiny balls.

Chris and Darren stayed like that until they heard loud footsteps then somebody clear their throat. They looked up to see a formidable woman looking down at them; they both scrabbled to their feet and quickly as they could.

"Boys, what were you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing Miss"

"Good, remember boys this is a classroom not the playground" She walked past them and sat on a chair facing an empty carpet and waited for the class to sit on it.

It was an awful first day, full of mean boys and girls calling them names and pushing them over but every time it would happen one boy would look at the other take his hand and squeeze it. After the first week both boys found school really boring, Darren was particularly upset when he realised no Disney films were going to be played on any day.

That weekend Chris stayed over at Darren and they had a Disney marathon to make up for lost time. They were cuddled up in bed when Chris noticed that Darren had a sad look on his face.

"What's up Dare?" he intertwined their fingers together and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Chris, I don't like school. The other boys and girls are mean, the teacher doesn't care and it's really boring. I just want it to go back to how it used to be"

"I know Dare, but it's like you said as long as we have each other we'll get through it" Chris waited until Darren smiled before kissing his forehead and started singing along to 'Part of your World', it took less than 5 seconds for Darren to join in.

From behind the door Cerina Criss listened and watched the exchange, she was slightly concerned to hear about her son's classmates and decided to keep an eye on the boys. She saw the kiss too, but both sets of parents had seen them kiss each other on the cheek and forehead before that it was nothing unusual. In fact it always made them smile, it was nice to know that the boys had each other.

**A/N I know I know I brought in Mama Criss, but how could I not :P and I am English so I apologise if I get the American school system mixed up or use English terms rather than American **

**Please Review, anything you say (anything at all) will be incredibly useful :)**


	3. 5th Grade, Part 1

**5****th**** Grade, Part 1**

**A/N: I've noticed that people have 'faved' and are following this story to which I say I love you all! And I'll try to update more frequently. Thank you guys soo much XD Shannrai xx**

The boys were 10 years old and were ready to start their last year of elementary school. Over the past 5 years of school their classes hadn't got any more interesting, their classmates had become meaner and their teachers still couldn't care less about the bullying that the boys were going through. Cerina stayed worried and she informed the other parents and the four of them kept a watch out for the two boys, however with their attention sometimes focusing on Chuck and Hannah they didn't always catch everything.

Chris and Darren continued to get closer which their family loved and supported however their classmates had the complete opposite view and progressively increased the bullying over the years. One time which was particularly bad was when the boys were walking down the corridor wearing their matching clothes when a group of their classmates stood in front of them blocking their path. Darren quickly caught hold of Chris' hand and gave it a squeeze showing that they were not alone. For the classmates this small gesture was just another excuse to bully them. The group halved and one half grabbed Chris round the waist, the other half took Darren and they beat them up. 10 minutes later and satisfied with their work the bullies left. Once the corridor cleared Chris managed to crawl over to Darren and cradle him as they both cried.


End file.
